


Hurt & Comfort: Beginnings

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: snupin100, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying for the Order takes its toll on Severus. Luckily Remus is there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt & Comfort: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Snupin100's Alphabet Challenge. I chose Alphabet – Y – You-Know-Who. Set during OotP. I originally had planned continuing this series but never got around to it. May one day.

Remus paced in the Headmaster's office. During his usual update, Albus had suddenly been called away and asked Remus to wait. Not for him but for Severus who was supposed to be back soon from a Summoning. It was near 3am when Severus showed up, opting to floo in from wherever he was.

"Severus! You're back finally," Remus exclaimed with relief.

"Lupin? Where's? Need to…Volde…" Severus faltered, physically and mentally.

At that moment Remus noticed the tell-tale signs of being under a prolonged Cruciatus. It came of no surprise then, when Remus ran to catch Severus as he fainted.

~*~

Remus was surprised how easy it was to carry Severus to a chair. As he summoned an elf to bring some food and water, he realize that Severus had lost nearly a stone since he last saw him. Anyone else would have panicked at Severus' state, but he didn't.

Instead he took his time knowing that under Voldemort's Cruciatus, the potions master's body was oversensitive. He waited patiently as the convulsions died down, and only then did he pour a few drops of water on Severus' dry lips. They moistened and parted slightly; Remus fought the urge to kiss him.

~*~

Remus alternated from giving Severus water to gently wetting his forehead with a towel. He looked at the Headmaster's clock. It was close to four in the morning and the headmaster hadn't yet returned. He wondered if anything else happened to Severus while at the mercy of Voldemort.

"Lu..Lupin.."

Remus blinked, he'd let his mind wander a bit and barely heard Severus.

"Lupin..." Severus' voice sounded stronger; his eyes still tightly closed.

"Yes? Is the pain too much? Should I get Poppy? Or is there something else you need?" Remus leaned closer, mindful not to touch him.

"...You..." he croaked.

~*~

Remus smiled slightly, wondering if maybe Severus was being a bit delusional.

The potions master opened his eyes and focused them on Remus for a moment.

"There are... important matters... Dark Lord..." Severus shut his eyes for a moment, clearing his thoughts. "If only for this moment, I want...need you."

Remus knew that Severus would forget this in the morning. Their relationship was still too new too fragile, so he knew this had to do with the after effects.

"Then you have me." Remus bent down and gave him a light kiss.Whatever has happened could wait a few moments longer.


End file.
